Harry Potter  The boy who lived
by Tylendale
Summary: There's something wrong with Harry Potter but nobody really knows what. Warnings for attempted suicide and Drug usage - Draco/Harry Potter


**Hi I don't own Harry Potter so please don't sue me, I also don't have a Beta as apparently my Harry Potter ravings scare people!otherwise have fun and please - I need constructive criticism...**

* * *

Professor Snape had been having a worse than usual day, it all started when he discovered that the house elves had starched his robes. They were all stiff and to his dismay they wouldn't billow behind him when he walked. His day then moved on to Dumbledore once again denied him the Dark arts position he wanted, this time by owl, the message arrived during breakfast it was simple all it said was:

No, Severus I will never allow a Dark wizard to teach Defense against the Dark Arts!  
Your good at potions stick to what you know.

Albus Dumbledore

He then found out that almost half of his students had become Death eaters over the weekend during some mass initiation thing the Dark Lord pulled off. After a talk with his godson he discover that the Dark Lord being the typical evil bastard that he was issued an ultimatum that all the children of his Deatheaters receive the Dark Mark or be counted as in league with the enemy and killed.

Checking his schedule for the day he sneered in disgust, he would be having the sixth year Griffindors and Slytherins for his last Potions class of the day.

Professor Snape then went and blew-up a simple potion during his first the potions class, what's worse is that all the second year students in his class managed not to destroy their potions but he had.

Finally when the last class of the day shuffled in and took their seats Professor Snape handed out the potions ingredients and told them to get to work. With all his students busy Professor Snape got to work on a new potion he was working on. Halfway through the lesson he looked up and found Potter staring into space doing nothing.

In his usual cold hard voice Snape started his attack on Harry. 'Potter, it amazes me how you manage to escape the Dark Lord time and time again and yet your completely useless in Potions, and most probably every other subject you take.'

Another confrontation with Snape was the last thing Harry wanted, putting his hand up he tried his best not to upset Snape.

'You may speak Potter.' Potter being "good" for once grated at his nerves.

'Professor, I've completed the potion.'

Severus Snape had purposely given this potion to his students to show them how hard potions can be, they weren't ment to be able to complete it. 'Impossible, the Felix Felicis potion is far beyond your level of skill.'

Looking down at the his table Harry studied the grain of the wood unsure of what he could say that wouldn't make Snape angry.

'Look at me Potter.' The outrage and hate that coursed through Snape was immense and it was all focused on Harry Potter.

When Potter looked at him Snape let lose a volley of words intending to hurt and possibly break whatever held Potter together, he hadn't expected Potter to react to that so violently, he thought Potter would do the usual thing and sulk and keep quiet but in stead what he got was shockingly out of character.

Potter stood up and slammed his fists on the desk, 'Fuck you and fuck everyone else, what have I ever done to you, I completed your bloody potion and still you pick on me, I've had enough of your bullshit.'

Snape was about to say something, Harry raised his wand, 'Shut the fuck up! Everyone around me expects me to save the wizarding world but I recon why should I bother, nobody likes me so why the fuck should I care.' Harry walked up to Snape's desk and slammed his completed and bottled potion down on Snape's desk, he leaned closer to - Snape who appeared to be in a state of shock – and whispered, 'You know, I always thought of you as a father figure... I have know idea why but since you don't want me, I'm fucking off.'

The whole class watched in stunned silence as the boy who live, the only hope for the wizarding world walked out of the potions class.

Draco Malfoy was furious how dare Potter mess with Slytherins' pride like that. By insulting Snape Potter had insulted every Slytherin and there will most defiantly be payback. It didn't take long for him to come up with a way to make Potter pay and Draco intended for every Slytherin to have a chance at getting their own piece of Potter.

Ron and Hermione didn't know what was going on with Harry, after the thing in the Potions class they found him in his bed he refused to move and at first he didn't speak to them at all. When he did speak it was about how much he missed Sirius and stuff about his parents.

Both Ron and Hermione was getting tired of hearing about Harry's problems, _Oh, I wish it was me and not Sirius _or_ Why did I have to live it, would have been nice to die with my parents._ Before Hermione could comment on how tired of this she was Ron spoke.

'Harry I don't give a fuck about your little insecurity, please just shut up.' Ron looked at Hermione knowing he'd over done it a bit.

Putting on her sickly sweet voice Hermione pulled on Harry's' hand, 'Come on Harry you have to get up, this is ridiculous, please.'

Harry let himself be pulled out of bed it was a Friday after all, there should be something to do. He went with Ron and Hermione and allowed himself to be pulled into conversations he didn't feel like entering. While they were in Hogsmeade they posed for a few pictures for the Daily Prophet, news about Harry's out burst was already being printed and they just needed a few more pics of him.

Harry was able to escape his two friends and made his way back to Hogwarts. On his way to the girls bathroom on the second floor he pulled out his wand and accioed a razor a quill and a piece of parchment.

Once he was in the bathroom he started with his note, using the mirror to press on he tryed to write it. After about five minutes he threw down the parchment and quill, 'Fuck this.'

He rolled up his sleave and taking the razor he cut deep.

That's when Pansy Parkinson walked in. She stared in shock, 'Potter.'

Harry looked up, feeling like he'd been caught wanking, 'What!'

Pansy waved a note at Potter, 'I have an invitation for you.'

That was unexpected, Harry's' eyes had drifted down to the floor, already all the blood he was loosing was blood making him feel a little drowsy and slow. 'ah, I...' Harry pulled his eyes up to Pansy's 'Can it wait five minutes.' Harry hoped to god she could just go out and let him finish this off.

'Potter I really don't think you'll be able to listen in five minutes so.' Pulling her wand Pansy walked closer to Potter and cast a rather painful stitching spell.

Harry groaned in pain as the deep cut he'd made slowly stitched up, when he opened his eyes he was on the floor looking up at Pansy, 'What the fuck is wrong with all you Deatheaters, your all the same.' _Fucken saving people, what next!_

That really offended Pansy as she was one of the students who were forced to take the Dark mark, she dropped the note on his chest, 'Potter, I just saved your life.'

Harry put his arm over his eyes, 'ahh! Yes I know please don't remind me, your just as bad as Voldemort.'

Now that pissed her off, Pointing her wand at Potter she cast a notice-me-not spell. Pansy used Mobilicorpus and a spell he'd never heard of before, a piece of cloth appeared before his eyes then it folded several times and wrapped around his head leaving him in darkness. Potter floated behind her as she walked out of the bathroom.

Harry sighed, why does life have to be this hard couldn't she have just killed him and get it over with, oh wait, Voldemort had this whole thing about doing it himself. Harry slipped deep into thought and Pansy took him where ever they were going.

Eventually they stopped walking Harry knew he was in the Slytherin common room as he'd heard Pansy say the password. Somebody was taking the blindfold off. When it was off Harry looked up into the face of Draco Malfoy, 'Oh, hi Malfoy.'

Hiding his shock Draco turned to Pansy, 'You didn't silence him?'

Pansy shrugged, 'I kind of forgot.'

'He could have spoiled our plans just but speaking.' Draco was so focused on Pansy that he almost forgotten about Potter.

'Draco I was distracted, he was trying to kill himself and when I stopped him he insulted me.' Pansy looked around at all the other Slytherins watching the action.

Draco huffed, it wasn't something she normally did but that was the worst lying he'd ever heard. 'OK, tell me right from the start what happened.'

Pansy knew Draco didn't believe her, he always asked to hear somebody's story from the start when he didn't believe them, then he'd dissect it and eventually present them with proof that they were lieing. Pansy didn't care she told him anyway.

When Pansy got to the part about Potter cutting himself Draco looked down at Potters arm, the sleve was still rolled up and Potters skin was all raised and red. Anger flared through Draco as he heard what Potter said about Pansy being just like the Dark Lord.

'Potter, how dare you, Pansy Parkinson is nothing like the Dark Lord... '

Feeling groggy Harry smiled, 'Yes she is, he also saved my life.'

Everyone in the common room looked around at eachother completely puzzled, what the hell was Potter talking about.

Theodore Nott, bent over Potter and sneered at at him, 'The Dark Lord would never save your life.'

'Oh flip your ugglier close up,' Harry got up and pulling his wand he waved it over his arm muttering a healing spell Pomfrey taught him, apparently she'd gotten tired of healing all his cuts and bruises.

Slytherins around Potter backed away. Draco cast a sharp look at Pansy, he now believed her to be a total moron how could she forget to cast _Petrificus Totalus_ on Potter.

Harry looked around and found a chair that nobody was sitting in. Once he was comfortable he looked around, all the blood he'd lost left him feeling slightly high. 'Oh, where was I, oh yes, I remember, Voldemort did save my life.' He grinned as he looked at the faces of disbelief around him. 'You see when I reached for the Goblet of Fire I truly intended to use it to bash my head in, unfortunately for me the cup had to be a fucking port key!'

Daco laughed, he couldn't help it, that was hilarious. Very soon everyone but Potter was laughing. 'Potter, I should have invited you to one of our party's years ago.'

Harry looked around, _mmm Black balloons, silver ribbons a Slytherin party_. 'Oh, ok whose birthday is it.'

Malfoy sneered at Potter, 'It's not a birthday party you dolt, it's just a lets-get-drunk party, didn't you read my note.'

'Actually I was planning to read it about five minutes after I...'Harry pointed to his arm.

Pansy laughed, 'Yes it's true Potter actually wanted me to wait until he finished before giving him your note.'

Draco smirked, Potter won't like this. 'Potter I'm going to have to take your wand.'

Harry took out his wand and looked at it, 'If Voldemort is anywhere near me promise you'll give it back.' asked Harry.

Draco couldn't believe it would be so simple. 'In the unlikely event that the Dark Lord will attend our party I'll return it to you.'

Handing his wand to Malfoy Harry nodded, 'Good because the last time we met he said he'd only kill me if we duel.'

Not knowing what to say to Potters, Draco put his hands into his pockets, 'All right who's poring.'

'I got the Firewhisky.' Blaze stood by a wooden crate, which he then opened using his wand and started handing out bottles of Firewhisky.

'Who's going to select the first drinking game.' Someone behind Harry shouted.

Draco watched as Millicent's face brightened, 'Lets do that one where we all sit in a circle then spinn...'

'Oh, no I'm not kissing you.' Draco had almost had to do that last time.

There were other suggestions but none were much good.

Eventually Harry Potter, the boy hero stood and raised his hands, 'As honorary guest I say we just line up shots and start drinking.'

Before Draco could say anything about that the other Slytherin started lining up shooter glasses in no time at all there were a couple of lines already set up.

The drinking started and one of the first years who was spelled to play songs whenever he opened his mouth was brought into the room and placed into a corner.

The party was going great and Potter was getting drunk which made Draco immensely happy. Draco was just waiting until Potter was at the stage that he'd be too drunk to remember things in the morning then he'd pounce. It looked like Pansy and Blaze had gone off again, sighing Draco poured himself a drink.

Harry's head turned when he heard the sigh, it was a deep hopeless sigh, someone that Harry felt he could connect with – the sigh came from Malfoy.

Draco was trying to picture his future, his marriage would be one for political reasons, it would be just another stiff Malfoy marriage. He would most probably be marrying Pansy who he knew by now was no longer a virgin, pureblood brides where supposed to wait - he'd waited.

'Malfoy, lets go somewhere private.'

Draco turned and stared at Potter, 'Why.'

'Just, well, I , eh... come on Malfoy lets just go.'

The pleading sound in Potters voice was music to Draco's' ears, 'Ok Potter, we'll go to my room.'

Draco put down his drink and motioned for Potter to follow him, the moved through the crowds of dancing Slytherins all of them were having fun but all Draco could think was how can you enjoy yourselves when just a few days ago you we were all forced to take the Dark mark. The Slytherin seventh years all had their own rooms it was one of the privileges of being a pureblood house, as they all stuck together and could get their way when they really wanted to. Once they were inside Draco turned and closed the door after which he cast a privacy spell. As he turned around he was enveloped in a hug, it was totally unexpected and from Harry Potter of all people but it was warm and Potters grip was tight, Draco clung to him and didn't want to let go.

Harry hadn't hugged anyone in a long time, not counting the one sided ones from Hermione, they were just meaningless touches, the last good hug he'd had was one with Sirius.

Draco couldn't held the tears that came to his eyes, he tried to stop but very soon they were making their salty way down his face.

Holding a fragile Draco Malfoy in his arms was something new. Harry gently rubbed Malfoy's back, 'It's ok to cry.' Harry didn't know what else to say.

'Malfoy's don't cry.' Draco tried to pull away.

Harry held onto Malfoy, 'Yes they do and you know that so stop parroting that nonsense.'

They stayed like that for a long time eventually Harry pulled back and looked at Malfoy, 'are you ok.'

Draco's' eyes sharpened and sneering he answered Potter, 'Of course I'm ok.'

'Good... '

There was a knock on the door, without Malfoy's' permission, Harry used his T-shirt to wipe his' face, 'You look ok.'

Potter caring about his appearance was something totally unexpected, yet it was strangely comforting. Opening the door Draco looked up at Theodore, it always irritated him when the taller boy stood so close that to have a decent conversation you had to look up at him.

Theodore Nott looked worried, 'Draco we have a problem.'

Rolling his eyes Draco tried to think what could go wrong, the first one that shot into his head was that the Dark Lord was here, he almost laughed at himself for thinking that, 'What's the problem.'

Shuffling a bit Theodore mumbled, 'We've run out of things to drink.'

'What! No, there should still be at least half of the Firewhisky left,' Theodore shook his head, 'there were Fifty bottles!' Draco slammed the door in Theodore's' face.

Draco grabbed Potter and pushed him against the wall, their faces were inches away. Draco's' brain absently noted that Potter smelled good, 'this is all your fault Potter.'

It took Harry some time to remember to breath, he could feel every inch of Malfoy from just below the waist up. Once again Harry put his arms around Malfoy, 'You know I could get used to this.'

Draco pushed away, 'I'm not gay and if I were I wouldn't be with you.'

'I'm not gay either.' Harry shrugged, 'I just like holding you and being held by you.'

_It was nice to have someone_. No Malfoys can't be week, 'Potter I do not want your affection so take it somewhere else.'

Leaning against the wall Harry slid down and sat on the floor, he needed to fight the sinking feeling he had in his chest, a feeling that told him everything was useless and that he off himself right here. Harry stood up, killing himself anywhere else would be fine but if he did it here everyone else would just assume the Slytherins had something to do with it.

'Malfoy, I can solve your drinks shortage problem, if you want.' Harry didn't look at Malfoy, instead he kept his eyes on the hardwood floor.

Draco had heard this one before, 'In exchange for what?'

'Nothing, just... nothing.'

'Just say it Potter, you want sex is that right.' Malfoy was dead sure that was Potters motive.

Harry didn't answer, what's the use anyway, Malfoy hated him and there was nothing he could do about it. Harry turned around and reached for the door.

'Wait, Potter what do you have to offer.' Draco was desperate, if the party was a flop it would directly impact on his social status.

Harry turned just enough to look at Malfoy, 'I, I can brew certain illicit potions...'

That was unexpected, who knew Harry Potter the boy who fucking lived not only shows an interest in illegal potions but apparently knows how to make them. 'Ok what do you need.'

It didn't take long to get all the things Potter needed. They set up everything in an out of the way spot in the common room and to everyone surprise Potter started to brew the most potent Wizardknock they had ever tasted. Pansy helped hand out the finished brew and the party continued.

Harry made a few other special potions, then he made a Highland-fuck for himself, he made four vials of that stuff. Then he started to cleaned up and remove all evidence that any illegal potions were made.

Draco hadn't had anything -besides the Firewhisky- to drink. Potter showed an aptitude for potions he'd never expected him to show, he was always so useless in class. Potter came over and sat next to Draco. He held four vials of of potion that contained an Avada Kedavra coloured potion!

Harry waved his right hand, 'You don't mind if I take these anywhere near you?'

For once Draco was unsure of what to say, it would be great to have Potter in a unguarded state... 'I, no, not at all.'

That was all the permission Harry needed, he removed the stoppers from the vials and knocked them back all in one go.

Curiosity caught hold of Draco, 'Potter what was that.'

Harry could feel the potion taking effect, his mood was getting better and he no longer felt so shit. 'A Highland-fuck... well actually I'm not to sure if you noticed it was four Highland-fucks.' Harry started laughing, he felt like he was a bloody God.

Dracos eyes widened, Potter had just taken four of them, what was wrong with him! did he like getting hurt. Dam it, that was one of the most illegal potions for good reason too if you take too much you could die. During the high the user feels extreme pleasure but it comes at a cost as after the high the effects are reversed and the user will feel extreme pain and will generally feel terrible both emotionaly and physically.

A song Harry liked started playing... Harry looked around he couldn't find the radio but he supposed the boy in the corner was standing in front of it. 'Draco, come dance with me.'

Before Draco could respond he was pulled up, instead of letting go he held onto Potter, 'Potter I will not dance with you.'

Oh, come on Draco.' Harry came closer and whispered in Draco's' ear, 'please Draco, I've always wanted to dance with you.'

Closing his eyes Draco nodded and allowed himself to be dragged across the floor.

Harry stopped and stood in front of Draco, placing his hands on Draco's' hips he looked into Draco's' mystic grey eyes, 'I'm sorry.'

'About what.' Draco couldn't think of anything that Potter should be apologizing for.

'For not shaking your hand when I should have.'

Draco put his hands around Potter and pulled him closer, he knew what Potter was apologizing for, it was about the first time they'd met. Draco could remember it like it was yesterday, the rejection he'd felt after being rejected so quickly by the-boy-who-lived way painful.

The other Slytherins only faintly noticed that Draco Malfoy was dancing with Harry Potter, it didn't matter though, after all Potter made a real mean Wizardknock.

Draco danced with Potter until he was exhausted, then they took a seat and watched Blaze who'd taken off his shirt and had started to do a break dancing technique. Then he stopped, 'Oh, shit.' He got up and covered his arm and looked straight at Harry.

Harry had already seen the Dark mark on Blazes' arm but to Harry it didn't matter in anyway.

Blaze pulled his wand and pointed it at Potter and attempted to Obliterate him.

Blaise's wand flew out his hand and Harry nimbly caught it. Everyone stared at him the renationalisation that he's wandless striking fear and oddly enough happiness into their Dark little hearts.

Draco could not believe this was happening, Potter can't be that powerful, he can't. Draco watched as Potter got up and approached Blaze. Making his derision Draco pointed his wand at Potters back, 'Don't you dare hurt him Potter.'

'Hurt him,' Harry took hold of Blazes arm and wrenched it forward until the boys arm was outstretched and the Dark mark was in full view. 'Relax Draco, I just want to take a closer look.'

Blaise tried to resist Potter but he couldn't it was like the Dark mark on his arm demanded that he obey, and he did.'

'Kneel' Potter whispered.

Blaise went to his knees, fear coursed through him making him breath faster.

'I was unaware that the Zabinis' were followers of the Dark Lord.' Harry looked down at Blaise knowing he better finish this quick as he could feel the Highland-fucks he'd taken wearing off.

Blaise slumped further down, Potter still held his arm, 'We're not, we normally remain neutral but this time we had to chose.'

'Do you still want the Dark mark,' Harry asked.

Sighing Blaise looked up at Potter, 'I never wanted and I still don't.'

Harry knew that must have taken guts to admit that in front of so many other potential young Deatheaters just waiting to prove themselves. 'Are you sure you don't want it.'

Blaise nodded.

Harry Pressed his thumbs into the scull of the dark mark and whispered, '_Morsmorde_.'

There was a flash of green and the Dark mark on Blaise's arm lifted and hissed at Potter and to everyone's amazement he hissed back, they'd seen him do that only once and that one time was well remembered. The sound of Potters Parseltongue sent waves of orgasmic pleasure through all the Slytherins present.  
To everyone's amazement the Dark Mark moved towards Potter, who quickly rolled up his left sleeve.

The Dark mark burned into Harrys flesh and he gritted his teeth in pain.

Draco rushed to Potters side unsure of what he could do to help but wanting to help none the less. 'Potter, are you all right.'

'No, but thanks anyway.' Harry hadn't expected it to hurt that much but who cares Draco Malfoy apparently - Harry felt like he'd won a prize.

Draco was speaking but Harry couldn't hear him as a pain much worse that the cruciatus hit him, the cruciatus felt like every bone in your body was continuously breaking, repairing and getting broken again. This felt like his bones all shattered and the shards flew off piercing every nerve ending in his body. Not a sound escaped his lips as he fell to the floor, there was just so much pain.

* * *

**Please review**


End file.
